Dinary
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Dia selalu berhasil memberiku pukulan dua kali lipat dari yang aku berikan untuknya. Tentu saja aku tak masalah dengan itu, aku tak masalah meski dia memukulku ribuan kali, asalkan dia selalu kembali kesisiku dan bergelung di dadaku saat lelah merebut kesadarannya. "Apa? Lalu dia akan tidur dimana kalau tidak pulang? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya?"-Haehyuk-Oneshoo
1. Kyumin Part

Dinary Part Kyu-Min

Lost U, Lost Memory

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : T

Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin.

Warning : GS, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Ran hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinas Ran tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. Not alowed to bashing the cast or other, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Nan ajikdo neoreur bomyeon gaseumi apa, Keumsaerado nunmuri ssodajilga bwa, Aesseo nan babocheoreom utgo ittneun geol oreuni? saranghae saranghae yaksokhalke, Mianhae mianhae dorawajwo Press the reset.

Even now when I look at you my heart hurts, I try hard not to let my tears fall, Don't you know that I'm smiling like e fool? I Love You I Love You I Promise You, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry, Come back to me, press the reset. (Reset – Super Junior)

.

.

Tidak-tidak! Bukan begini, bukan begini seharusnya! Tidak boleh begini!

_Namja_ kurus itu menatap nanar apartemen kosong di depannya. Kosong, hanya tirai-tirai diam yang masih tertingal. Kosong, bahkan demi sejejak aroma strawberry yang seringkali terabaikan keberadaannya.

"Minnieya~, _Waeyo_? _Waeyo_, kau benar-benar pergi?" ujar _namja_ kurus itu putus asa. Penyesalan yang mendalam dan terlalu dalam bergumul dan bergulung-gulung di dadanya. Mengikis perlahan pertahanan hatinya tanpa... dia... si pemilik hati.

.

Flashback...

.

_Kyuhyun menatap yeoja imut di depannya dengan tatapan menilai. Jujur saja, dia sedikit tertarik padanya... oh! Bukan! Bukan tertarik dalam konteks 'Cinta'. Oh, ayolah... dia Cho Kyuhyun. _

_Seorang Cho yang digemari banyak yeoja cantik dan seksi di luar sana. Seorang pemain hati tanpa pernah mau mempercayakan hatinya pada siapapun._

_Apalagi pada seorang yeoja seperti Lee Sungmin. Dia akui, yeoja itu cuk— sangat manis, wajah bergaris lembut dengan mata kelinci yang memancar dalam dan bibir plum yang seakan mengundang. Dan sedikit alasan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun yakin untuk menerima pernyataan cinta sunbae-nya itu._

_"Baiklah, aku mau jadi namjachingumu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat... jangan pernah membatasi kebebasanku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan menatap penuh penekanan pada iris kelinci itu._

_Sungmin membulatkan iris gelapnya dan mengulum senyum di bibir plum itu. Lalu mengangguk dalam. "Arra, asal kau tidak menduakanku aku tidak akan membatasi apapun kebebasanmu."_

_._

.

_"Kyunieya~ aku membawakanmu bekal," seorang __yeo__ja __bermata foxy __meletakkan dua kotak bekal di atas meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit, bell istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan sunbae yang merangkap __yeo__jachingunya ini telah tiba di kelasnya?_

_"Aku tidak suka bekal," ujar Kyuhyun datar. Dan itu memang benar, dia tak suka bekal yang dibawa dari rumah, entah itu buatan Eommanya, Ahra-eonnienya atau bahkan ratusan siswa-siswi yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Dia tak suka bekal karena—_

_"Tenang saja, aku tahu kau tidak suka sayur. Buka dulu tutupnya kalau memang tidak suka kau boleh membuangnya," __yeo__ja kelinci itu tersenyum tulus dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, meremehkan. Lalu dengan kasar dia membuka kotak bekal itu dan..._

_"Pfhhhttt..." namja itu menahan tawanya saat melihat wajahnya yang tergambar di atas nasi._

_Ada kim yang membentuk rambut hitamnya, jamur yang membentuk wajah pucatnya, sosis, potongan daging asap, dan... tak ada sayur di sana. Lagi pula, aromanya menggiurkan. Tanpa sadar namja itu meraih sumpit yang diulurkan Sungmin dan mulai memakan bekal itu._

_Sungmin tersenyum melihat keberhasilannya membuat Kyuhyun memakan sayur yang telah dia sulap bersama jamur untuk menghilangkan aroma sayuran itu. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun bukan tak menyukai sayur, dia hanya tak selera saat membaui aroma sayuran yang khas._

_._

_"Kyunieya~ bagaimana kalau besok kita ke eonderland? Aku ingin sekali beerteriak diatas roller coaster!" seru yeoja itu semangat. Dia melangkah mundur di hadapan Kyuhyun yang melangkah maju, membuat keduanya saling berpandangan._

_"Ani, aku tidak suka tempat ramai,"ujar Kyuhyun datar. Dia masih tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa mengikuti kemauan yeoja ini untuk berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah, meninggalkan mobilnya di sekolah._

_Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya, sebal. Membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak melayang mencubit dan membungkam bibir pouty itu dengan bibirnya. "Hanya sebentar saja, aku janji. Hanya naik roller coaster, lalu pulang. Eh, tapi jangan lupa makan ice cream dan permen kapas. Lalu…" Sungmin menunjukkan pose berpikirnya dengan mencubiti dagunya pelan._

_Kyuhyun mendesis dalam hati dan bersenyum miring tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin yang masih saja sibuk berpikir. "Ya. Lee Sungmin, kau itu sedang merayuku agar mau ke wonderland, bukannya menyusun daftar kegiatan saat di wonderland." Ujar Kyuhyun, gemas juga dengan tingkah yeoja di depannya._

_Sungmin mengerjap. Kemudian terkekeh kecil menyadari kebodohannya. "Tapi kau maukan? Ayolah Kyu.. nanti aku buatkan bekal lalu kita makan bersama di atas rumput Aigo~ itu romantic sekali… kau maukan Kyunie?"_

_Merasa puas dengan tingkah imut yeoja itu, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk menyetujui. Membuat Sungmin melonjak-lonjak girang._

_"Ya! Kyu, itu ada penjual toko ice cream. Ayo kesana!"_

_Kali ini, tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa si namja kurus ikut berlari bersamanya. Menuju kedai ice cream yang akan menjadi saksi dimana Kyuhyun semakin terjerat perlahan oleh pesona yeojachingunya._

_Yeoja yang seharusnya menjadi mainannya saja._

_._

_Tak ada yang mampu mengelak dari waktu dan tak ada yang bisa mengelak dari kasih lembut seorang Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang takkan luluh, Siapa yang takkan tersenyum saat bibir plum itu menyunggingkan senyum? Dan siapa yang takkan bersedih bila melihat iris kelinci itu meneteskan __bulir mutiara__nya?_

_Tidak ada. _

_Termasuk juga seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun tentu saja, kemunafikan adalah satu musuh dalam selimut yang begitu keji. Menyembunyikan jejak-jejak kasih dalam hati di balik topeng ego._

_Hari itu... Dua Puluh Maret._

_Karena ego, semuanya hancur._

_._

_Udara Maret yang membawa musim semi menari dengan lembut menghapus rasa panas akibat aktifitas berat Cho Kyuhyun pagi itu. Sedikit melatih tubuhnya dengan bermain basket di lapangan outdoor milik sekolah._

_Masih terlalu pagi untuk para siswa berkeliaran di sana, terkecuali dia dan... seorang yeoja._

_"Kemampuanmu makin baik saja, Oppa," ujar yeoja itu dengan mengangsurkan sebuah handuk putih bersih._

_Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, terlalu terbiasa dengan pujian macam itu meski bagi orang lain pujian yang datang dari Victoria bisa saja jadi sebuah anugrah. __Karena __Victoria, yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi yang seorang ketua cheer di sekolah dan juga... princess school of the year._

_Dengan ponggah Kyuhyun menerima handuk itu dan mengusapkan ke leher__nya. Lalu __dengan 'sedikit' mesra __dia __memberikan kecupan bibirnya di bibir yeoja itu. Bukan hal yang patut di herankan bila seorang princess seperti Vic__toria__ berada di samping Kyuhyun. Tidak, bukan karena Kyuhyun seorang prince school of the year –Kyuhyun akan tertawa mendapat lelucon macam itu– justru karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah Everlasting Evil School._

_Meski pada kenyataannya Cho Kyuhyun telah menjalin sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata dengan seorang __yeo__ja bernama Lee Sungmin, hal itu tak lebih dari sekedar lelucon di mata merek__a dan__ siswa-siswi lain. __Tapi__ tentu saja, mereka memilih diam. Memangnya siapa yang mau menerima resiko sebuah tendangaan dari pemegang gelar juara Martial Art Seoul?_

_Namun sayangnya. Ada yang terluputkan dari pengawasan Kyuhyun pagi itu. Namja itu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan __yeo__ja kelinci yang menatapnya sedih di antara deretan anak tangga._

.

Amarah dalam mata kelinci itu membara. Dadanya terasa tercekik mati. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakannya? Menyatakan kalau Cho Kyuhyun boleh melakukan apapun kecuali menduakannya? Kecuali bermain dengan yeoja lain? Lalu sekarang…

Dan kenapa harus sekarang…? Tidak bisakah lain waktu? Besok… atau lusa… atau kemarin saja asal bukan hari ini. Karena hari ini….

Dia harus kuat.

_"YA! KAU BRENGSEK CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak begitu keras. Yang tak ayal membuat kedua anak manusia di tengah lapangan itu terlonjak._

_"Sungmin?" bukan terkejut, takut, cemas atau khawatir yang tergambar dari nadanya__, melainkan__ datar dan.. bosan._

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" amuk __yeo__ja kelinci itu._

_"Aku? Berlatih basket," jawab Kyuhyun santai, terlalu santai malah._

_"KAU MENCIUMNYA!"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"KAU ITU MILIKKU!" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat menyedari adanya bulir bening di iris kelinci itu, namun dengan cepat disingkirkannya rasa aneh yang mendadak ada itu._

_"Aku bukan milikmu, memang benar aku namjachingumu, tapi aku bukan milikmu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku mulai bosan denganmu! Kau benar-benar memuakkan, terlalu sok suci... bersyukurlah aku memiliki mereka, dengan begitu aku tak perlu memaksa__mu untuk keatas ranjang—"_

_'PLAK!'_

_Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi berkeringat Kyuhyun, satu tamparan yang setidaknya membuahkan sebuah ringisan sakit._

_"Kau—" Sungmin mengeram, namun tampaknya __yeo__ja itu telah kehabisan kata dan segera berbalik pergi._

_Sekali lagi, sebuah sentakan rasa aneh mengganggu dada Kyuhyun saat melihat bulir bening di pipi pucat __yeo__ja kelinci itu. Seakan ada rasa sedih yang ikut merembes masuk ke dadanya hanya melalui tatapan iris foxy itu._

_Dan kembali, dengan cepat ditepisnya rasa itu. Tak perlu.. sungguh tak perlu baginya untuk memikirkan semua itu, Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin mencintainya dengan begitu tulus dan dalam. Dan seratus persen dia yakin, suatu saat yeoja itu akan datang lagi padanya dan memohon untuk kembali berdiri di sampingnya._

_Memohon_ _dengan tangis yang tersedu berlutut di depannya._

_Yah. Dia yakin itu, seyakin bahwa matahari akan terbit lagi esok hari._

_._

.

_Dan Kyuhyun tak heran ketika seharian dia tidak melihat __yeo__ja kelinci itu, entah untuk datang memberikan bekal, entah untuk mengajaknya sekedar duduk dan membaca di perpustakaan atau sekedar berkeliaran di koridor sekolah._

_Hingga esoknya..._

_Dan esoknya..._

_Dan esoknya lagi..._

_._

_Empat April._

_Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jam weker di mejanya masih menunjuk pada angka lima... pagi. Hari ini, entah hari keberapa dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bahkan PSP hitam itu tak mampu lagi menghilangkan bayangan senyum manis dari bibir plum itu. __Ya, PSP yang notabene adalah kekasih sejatinya t__ak lagi lebih menarik dari putaran film tentang penampilan aegyo __yeo__ja kelinci dari otaknya._

_Rasa rindu menggerogoti dadanya pelan. Keyakinannya tentang hari esok dan matahari yang akan terbit musnah perlahan. Matahari itu telah pergi, lenyap entah ke mana._

_Dua minggu berlalu dan Sungmin tak juga muncul di sekolah, apalagi muncul di hadapannya untuk memohon hubungan mereka kembali seperti yang diperkirakan otak jeniusnya. __Y__ang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Rasa rindu itu benar-benar tak tertahankan, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun diam-diam mengintip ke kelas sunbaenya itu. Mencari dan mencari lagi, dan esoknya lagi. Hingga kini yang bisa dilihatnya hanya sekedar fantasi semu dalam otaknya._

_"Argh! Sial. Aku harus menemuinya hari ini atau aku bisa makin gila!" jeritnya frustasi._

_Dengan keyakinan penuh, dia pun mulai menyusun kata maafnya. Mempersiapkan dirinya, berpakaian sememikat mungkin. Mengunjungi toko bunga dengan canggung. Seumur hidupnya itu pertama kalinya dia datang ke toko bunga._

.

_Dan akhirnya tiba di bangunan berlantai empat itu, apartemen kecil tempat flat Sungmin berada. Memarkirkan audi putihnya dengan gugup dan menarik napas panjang. Dia tahu ini tak akan sulit, Sungmin mungkin marah, kesal dan kecewa padanya tapi.. dia tahu Lee Sungmin adalah __yeo__ja pemaaf._

_Sedik— umm sangat gugup sebenarnya, namja kurus itu menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju lantai dua. Dan mencoba mengembangkan senyum canggung kala berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu coklat di depannya._

.

_'Tok.. tok.. tokk...' mengetuk pintu._

_Tak ada jawaban… dia mencoba mengetuknya lagi…_

_'Tok.. tok.. tok...'_

_"Ya, kau Cho Kyuhyun?" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang._

_Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat namja kecil itu, Kim Ryeowook, classmate-nya yang baru dia sadari keberadaannya setelah Sungmin banyak bercerita tentang namja itu__ dan persahabatan mereka__._

_"Anny—"_

_"April mop sudah berlalu tiga hari yang lalu? Kenapa baru membuat lelucon sekarang," ujarnya begitu ketus._

_"Lelucon?" Kyuhyun membeo._

_"Mau apa kau datang kemari? Mencari Minnie __noona__? Sampai matipun kau tak akan menemukannya di sini!" namja itu begitu dingin, bukan hanya nada ucapannya, tapi juga iris coklatnya yang begitu tajam seakan mendakwanya sebagai tersagka utama._

_"A-apa maksudmu?" tak dapat di pungkiri, hatinya mencelos begitu saja. Seakan jatuh ke dasar perutnya dan ada blender di sana. Menggilasnya habis._

_"Kau benar-benar namja brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!"_

_"AKU TAHU AKU BRENGSEK! TAPI APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TAK ADA MINNIE DI SINI!" jeritnya mulai kalap. "Dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin dia tahu aku membutuhkannya!"_

_"Membutuhkannya? Kau pikir dia tak membutuhkanmu? Kau... memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?" Ryeowook mendorong bahu Kyuhyun kasar. "Apa kau tahu Minnie __noona__ di Korea sendirian? Apa kau tahu kedua orang tuanya ada di Jepang? Apa kau tahu kedua orang tuanya bekerja di kedutaan? Apa kau mendengar berita kecelakaan pesawat di Jepang dan dua korbannya adalah duta besar Korea dan istrinya? Apa kau tahu Minnie noona begitu kehilangan dan kau menghianatinya? Apa kau tahu pagi itu dia datang kesekolah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolahnya? Apa kau tahu semua itu? KAU TIDAK TAHU!"_

_Kyuhyun jatuh. Pertahanan dirinya telah runtuh, kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang beban diri dan hatinya._

_"Kala__u kau ingin masuk, m__asuk saja. Flat itu tidak dikunci dan kau bisa melihat kekosongan apa yang di tinggalkan __Minnie noona__ bersama sakit hatinya di ruangan itu!"_

End of flashback.

"Minnie _chagi_~ itu semua tidak benarkan? Kau hanya marah padaku dan akan kembali memaafkanku kan? _Chagiya_~ _CHAGIYA_!"

.

Bulir bening itu tak terbendung. Mungkin tak sebanding dengan jumlah yang mata kelinci itu keluarkan. Tapi bukankan itu cukup untuk menggambarkan sebuah penyesalan? Penyesalan yang mendalam.

_Namja_ itu bahkan mulai kehilangan akalnya, meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat dan mencari dengan begitu lapar aroma tubuh Sungmin di flat kecil itu.

"Minnieya, kau tak boleh pergi! Kau tak boleh pergi! Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Hilang sudah semuanya, pertahanannya, akal sehatnya. _Namja_ itu bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari menembus lorong kecil apartemen itu, melompati dalam tiga langkah tangga panjang itu dan menginjak tanpa kesadaran pedal gas audi putihnya.

Dia tahu, Sungmin tak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia tahu Sungmin akan menunggunya, meski begitu lama dia tahu _yeo__ja_ itu masih menunggunya di sana. Dia tahu, meski dua minggu yang lalu dia tak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan di bandara, _yeo__ja_ itu akan tetap di sana. Menunggunya datang untuk memeluknya dan menguatkannya dan berjanji akan datang lagi padanya dan...

.

Terlalu cepat! Kecepatan mobil itu terlalu cepat dan tak diiringi kesadaran dari pengemudinya. Terlalu cepat hingga tak sanggup berbelok dengan benar di tikungan. Terlalu cepat dan menghantam pembatas jalan... berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat di udara dan menghantam aspal dengan keras.

.

Kyuhyun masih menginjak gasnya sedalam mungkin, tangannya terasa kebas namun licin di stir kemudi. Pandangannya berputar sesaat dan... tak kembali ke posisi semula. Kepalanya pening...

"Minnie _chagi_?" lirihnya diambang kesadaran.

Kepalanya berat, semakin berat, semakin gelap dan hilang.

.

Cho Ahra meremas-remas kedua telapak tangannya dengan gugup. Dua minggu berlalu dan baru hari ini sebuah perkembangan tentang kondisi _namdongsaeng_nya dia dapatkan. Setelah dua minggu terdiam dalam komanya, hari ini _namdongsaeng_nya itu membuka mata.

Tapi.. hatinya miris melihatnya. _Namdongsaeng_nya... hanya menatap kosong pada dirinya, seakan dia tak ada di sana, seakan dia hanya makhluk trasnparan.

Dan di lorong putih itu dia menunggu, menunggu tim dokter itu keluar dari ruang intensif ICU. Ruangan yang selama dua minggu ini menjadi tempat tinggal _namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Sekali lagi dia melirik ponselnya, berharap mendapat balasan meski sekedar pesan singkat dari kedua orang tuanya yang masih berada di London.

'Tit'

Suara pelan yang berasal dari lampu di atas ruangan itu memadam. Ahra bangun dengan cepat dan menyambut tim dokter yang keluar.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kita keruangan saya saja Cho-ssi."

Ahra mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah _namja_ berbaju putih-putih di depannya. Memasuki sebuah ruang kecil bernuansa putih dengan ratusan kertas-kertas yang tertata rapi.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Ahra mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Terpaksa saya katakan bahwa kondisinya lebih buruk dari yang saya perkirakan. Cho Kyuhyun mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya dan itu membuat sebagian otaknya mengalami shock skala tinggi. Hal yang membuatnya mengalami _Retrograde Amnesia Permanent_."

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya waktu pulalah yang menentukan, mana-mana yang tak cukup berharga untuk dilupakan dan mana-mana yang terlalu berharga untuk diingat.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, tapi seburuk apapun penyesalan akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman berharga bila kau mampu memperbaikinya. Dan bila tidak... biarkan takdir yang bergandengan dengan waktu yang menentukannya.

_FIN_

Yap! Fic ini pernah di publis di sebuah page FB. Tapi sedikit Lhyn udah dan Lhyn tambahin, untuk nambahin koleksi Oneshoot Lhyn di FFN.

Buat yang nunggu Kibum Vers. Dari Dinary-nya Siwon, sabar ya.. baru Lhyn ketik setengah... :)

Ada yang mau Dinary versi Donghae ? Atau versi Eunhyuk?

Makasih buat yang udah rifyu kemarin :

**therany****, ****Circle The Past****, RistaMbum, Asahi, Seo Shin Young, ****Lee HyoJoon****, Mulov, wonniebummie, diitactorlove, Caxiebum, iruma chan, Clouds54, bumie407, kailyn, Ichigobumchan, rikha-chan, eunhae25, ****Viivii-ken****, Sung Hye Ah, ****Park Ha Ri****, ****zakurafrezee****, ****thasya357****, Sibumxoxo, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, OktavLuvJaejoong, ****Jewel LeeAihara****, KimHanKyu, Dila choi, cha, blockbjaelf, ****Lil'cute Bear****, ****monkey D eimi****, ****QueenDeeBeauty****.**

**Makasih ya udah mau Rifyu Fic Lhyn.  
**BTW, Kemaren ada yang menyayangkan sikap Donghae di Siwon Versi ya.. Hehe... tenang aja Babe.. Besok di Kibum Versi bakal ketauan alasan Donghae kok... nanti sekalian Lhyn bikin Donghae Versi ama Eunhyuk Versi juga deh ya... Donghae ga Playboy Kok..

Tapi sekarang pada Rifyu dulu ya...


	2. Siwon Part

**Dinary**

**One Shoot - berseries *?***

**Choi Siwon Part**

Genre : Romance , Drama.

Rate : Teen

Cast : Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Kibum as _Kim_ _Kibum,_ etc.

Pairing : **-Male– Siwon X –Female– Kibum **

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Saat ku sebut nama…

Choi Siwon.

Apa yang akan terlintas di kepalamu?

Tampan? Kaya? Pintar? Gentleman? SEMPURNA?

Ya. Aku tahu aku sempurna. Siapa yang tak mengenalku? Choi Siwon, pewaris kerajaan bisnis Choi _Corporation_ yang menguasai pasar Asia, Eropa… Dunia! Choi Siwon yang tampan, Choi Siwon yang begitu memikat namun tetap Choi Siwon yang rendah hati. Aku menyadari semuanya, menyadari kelebihanku yang terlalu lebih bahkan saat usiaku masih empat tahun, semua orang menspesialkanku. Memujaku…

Karena aku, Choi Siwon yang sempurna.

Kecuali… satu orang.

Ah! Aku malu menceritakannya, 'Dia' benar-benar membuatku merasakan keraguan pada diriku sendiri saat itu. Membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang salah pada diriku, apa yang kurang pada diriku, apa yang cacat padaku, pada seorang Choi Siwon hingga dia sama sekali tak melihatku?

Melihat Choi Siwon yang sempurna sementara dia hanyalah gadis biasa.

'Dia' Cintaku, cinta pertamaku, meski sangat terlambat menyadarinya tapi ya! 'Dia'lah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menumbuhkan rasa 'aneh' itu dalam diriku.

Apa yang akan terlintas di kepalamu bila aku menyebutkan kata kunci 'gadis seorang Choi Siwon'

Cantik? Pintar? Tinggi dan Seksi? Dari keluarga Terhormat macam seorang _Princess_? Ah… kau lihat saja, bahkan seorang William mendapatkan seorang Kate yang cantik. Lalu aku.. ah, maksudku dia… seorang yang menarik perhatianku.. dia…

Sangat Biasa.

Tubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam lurus yang sering kali terkuncir kuda. Sungguh, dia sangat Standar untuk ukuran gadis Korea. Kulit putih, bibir plum, hidung mancung, mata… akh! Kecuali matanya… mata hitamnya itu….

.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah saat tes penerimaan siswa baru di ELF _Junior School_. Dan sayangnya dia tak mengingatnya. Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengingat momen '_sederhana'_ itu.

.

Pagi itu, saat lorong-lorong koridor sekolah telah tenang dan sepi, aku melihatnya… seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh kecil yang berlarian sambil membawa sebuah kotak pinsil di tangannya. Begitu biasa, begitu sederhana, dengan napas yang terengah dan mata hitam yang nyalang menjamah kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya…

'BRUGH!'

Kubiarkan dia menabrakku. Kau tahu alasannya?

Aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, -_well_, aku tak mau sombong dengan hal itu- dan juga ketua komite disiplin sekolah! Dan apa-apaan dia? Seragam _primary school_nya terlalu standar, datang terlambat dan berlarian di koridor sekolah di hari tes? Mengganggu ketenangan!

Ck. Benar-benar konyol.

"Ugh… _Mianhe Sunbae_," dia berujar, lalu membungkuk dan seakan tanpa dosa dia berjalan melewatiku.

Apa-apaan dia? Setelah menabrakku, dia hendak pergi begitu saja? Hanya meminta maaf? Ck. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Choi Siwon! Dan mana pandangan takjub yang selalu ku dapatkan dari setiap orang yang menatapku?

"Ya! Siapa namamu?" bentakku.

"Kim Kibum, _Sunbae_. Aku peserta nomor 10B320, apa _Sunbae_ tau dimana ruang tesku?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent_ dan senyum tipis yang segera saja…

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Choi Siwon? Kenapa aku mendadak kaku begini? Dan apa-apaan dia.. _sunbae-sunbae_! Semua _yeoja_ akan dengan bangga memanggilku Siwon _Oppa_ seakan-akan mereka benar-benar mengenalku!

Tapi dia, demi keriput Teukie _hyung_ yang terus bertambah! Kenapa dia begitu biasa menghadapiku? Seakan aku hanya namja biasa yang bisa ditemuinya kapan saja dimana saja. Dan justru… justru matanya… mata hitam sehitam malam itu… mata yang bergerak gelisan itu seakan menyedotku, menyedot seluruh duniaku dalam kungkungan hitam dingin di dalam sana. Hingga tanpa sadar aku justru menjawab pertanyaannya dengan patuh..

"Lantai dua, belok kiri, tepat di samping ruang kesehatan."

.

Aku tahu aku tak perlu menyesali kebodohanku yang tak menghukumnya hari itu. Karena sore harinya, aku _–yang sepertinya telah kerasukan sebuah roh aneh– _mencari-cari lembar jawaban atas nama Kim Kibum dengan nomor peserta 10B320. Aku tak tahu debar apa yang membuatku begitu berharap _yeoja_ bermata hitam itu mampu melewati tes standar ELF _Internasional School_ yang terkenal mencekik dan membuat botak itu.

Tentu saja, seluruh tim panitia terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Namun dengan dalih ingin mengawasi pekerjaan mereka, merekapun tak ambil pusing dengan keberadaanku di sana. Dan tak sia-sia aku melewatkan jadwal les pianoku sore itu saat aku menemukan lembar jawabannya yang telah melalui proses penilaian dari juri dan komputer. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihat nilai yang dia peroleh. Sempurna. Tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Pesona apa yang dia miliki? Selain mata hitamnya yang seakan menyedot duniaku, menundukkanku dan senyumnya.. senyum dingin yang membuatku merasa beku.

Sungguh! Selain itu, dia benar-benar biasa.

.

Minggu-minggu pertama aku merasa _'Oke! Tak apa dia tak mengenalku, mungkin selama ini dia tinggal di hutan hingga tak tahu siapa aku'_. Tapi sial! Bahkan hingga di tahun keduanya dia masih tak mengenalku! Oke. Dia mengenalku, dibeberapa kesempatan seperti rapat Osis, perlombaan Sains, penyerahan penghargaan dan sebagainya, dia memanggilku 'Siwon-s_si Sunbae_' yang benar-benar terdengar aneh di telingaku.

Oh, Tuhan! Tak tahukan dia bahwa selama ini aku mengawasinya, mengamati gerak-geriknya? GOOD! Aku tahu dia memang yeoja _pendiam_, dia sama sekali tak mencolok kecuali otaknya yang benar-benar _Outstanding_, selebihnya… dia sangat biasa.

Dan entah kegilaan apa yang kuhadapi hingga aku terus memperhatikannya dari jauh alih-alih menanggapi _yeoja_ _'menarik' _macam Victoria, Jessica, Yoona dan _yeoja-yeoja_ lain yang sangat menonjol dengan kecantikan mereka dan bakat-bakat mereka di berbagai bidang seperti Musik, _Chearleader_, dan yang lainnya. _Yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang akan dengan senang hati memanggilku '_Oppa'_ dan memberikan tatapan memuja kapanpun iris itu menatap sosokku.

SIAL! Kim Kibum, dia benar-benar kurang ajar!

Hingga di tahun ketigaku _–tahun kedua baginya– _dia masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia mengenalku. Bersumpah demi mulut besar Kangin _hyung_! Aku bahkan jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di perpustakaan, di hadapannya, atau di sampingnya, YA! Tepat di sampingnya dan dia… _Holly Shit_! Dia tak berpaling dari buku –_sial_– apapun yang tengah dibacanya.

Hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa lulus! –_Terpaksa, karena aku sempat mengajukan diri pada Appa untuk tidak meluluskanku, setidaknya aku bisa satu kelas dengannya kalau tidak lulus_–. Tapi, tidak benar-benar juga lulus sebenarnya, karena aku tetap sekolah di ELF _International School_ namun di _Senior High Schoolnya_. Dan sialnya –_kenapa dulu Appa membuatnya begini sih_– gedung _Junior High School_ dan _Senior High School_ itu terpisah!

.

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Ya, lagi pula siapa yang mau terus-terusan mengamati _yeoja_ standar_**-luar-biasa-standar **_seperti Kim Kibum?

Disemester pertama aku merasa ini sangat mudah. Kesibukan awal _Senior School_ membuatku benar-benar berhenti melakukan hal konyol semacam mengamatinya, menjadi _stalker_nya. Namun disemester kedua, aku mulai merindukan aktifitas konyol yang tak seorangpun tahu itu. Tapi tentu saja, sebagai seorang Choi Siwon, aku menahan rasa itu, aku tak mau menyerah dengan hal-hal tak masuk akal macam itu.

Lagi pula, SIAPA KIM KIBUM ITU?

Dia hanya putri tunggal seorang kepala bagian di sektor C kepolisian Seoul! Dia hanya _yeoja_ pendiam yang tak punya banyak teman! Dia hanya _yeoja_ aneh yang selalu menyisihkan mentimun dari kotak makan siangnya! Dia hanya… hanya _yeoja_ biasa yang mampu membuatku merasa _**BIASA**_.

Dan akhirnya, di tengah semester kedua aku berpacaran dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan suara indah yang menjadi ketua Klub Vocal, Tiffany. Ya. Tiffany akhirnya menjadi pacar pertama dan **terakhirku**!

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Aku benar-benar gila hanya demi menahan keinginan untuk menginjakkan kaki di gedung _Junior School_ yang secara tidak langsung adalah milikku pribadi hanya untuk melihat sosok _yeoja_ kecil bermata hitam malam itu. Oke! Aku akui hubunganku dengan Tiffany terbilang cukup lama meski sama sekali tak ada perkembangan berarti karena bahkan sampai setahun kami pacaran aku masih enggan untuk menciumnya.

Hingga di tahun keduaku –_yang otomatis aku dan Kim Kibum kembali satu gedung sekolah_– aku benar-benar merasakan apa itu yang di sebut '_**BIASA'**_ Oh, Tuhan! Dia bahkan masih memanggilku 'Siwon-_ssi Sunbae_' saat dia duduk di ruang kepala sekolah bersamaku di sana. Dia hendak mengurus beberapa hal untuk mendapatkan hak beasiswanya sementara aku mewaliki _Appa_ku untuk memberikan beasiswa itu. Oh, perlu kuberitahu, kepala sekolah ini bukan _Appa_ku, jelas sekali _Appa_ akan lebih memilih mengurus bisnisnya yang entah di belahan dunia mana dari pada mengurus ELF _International School_.

Oke! Cukup tentang _Appa_ku, kini kembali pada diriku yang duduk dengan tangan berkeringat di sampingnya. SIAL! Dia benar benar SIAL! Lihat wajah tenangnya, lihat mata hitam _'yang mampu menarik duniaku'_ itu yang hanya menatap datar pada sebuah lukisan di belakang kursi kepala sekolah. Kami sedang menunggu Si kepala sekolah –_sialan–_ yang beberapa menit lalu keluar dengan alasan mengambil berkas di bagian management keuangan.

Sial sekali kepala sekolah itu meninggalkanku di sini berdua dengannya. Dan lebih sial lagi saat _yeoja_ berkuncir kuda itu justru diam tak berbicara!

Oh, ayolah! Kim Kibum, saat ini kau tengah duduk berdua dengan Choi Siwon yang di kagumi semua orang dan kau justru memilih menatapi lukisan kuda itu? Aku bersumpah akan membakar lukisan kuda sial itu nanti –_dan itu benar-benar ku lakukan_–.

Oke! Tenangkan dirimu Siwon! Kau itu seorang Choi! HEI KIM KIBUM! AKU INI SEORANG CHOI! Berani sekali kau mendiamkanku sementara seluruh orang di dunia justru begitu ingin mencari perhatianku!

Aku frustasi di atas tempat dudukku, menatap _yeoja_ pemilik mata hitam '_penyedot dunia_' yang terus mengabaikanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Memulai pembicaraan… apa kau gila? Aku ini Choi Siwon dan kau menyuruhku memulai pembicaraan?

Aku harus berbicara dengannya, menanyakan tentang kewarasannya mungkin, hei! Ayolah, dia tak mungkin waras kalau dia tahu siapa aku dan tetap mengacuhkanku. Atau.. atau.. akh! Mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai bicara.

"Ummm…" aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara dengan kaku, "Berapa nilai ujian akhirmu!" _GREAT_! Hebat sekali Choi Siwon yang terhormat, menanyakan nilai ujian akhir untuk mengawali pembicaraan? Benar-benar topik yang tolol!

Namun parahnya, si _yeoja_ dengan mata hitam '_penyedot dunia_' itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah mengambil sebuah kertas dari atas meja dan menyerahkannya padaku dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

GOOD! Tubuhku mati rasa. Jantungku bergolak hebat saat iris hitam itu seakan menyedot napasku begitu kuat. Lalu, saat iris hitam itu kembali bersarang pada lukisan kuda –_yang tak lama lagi akan kubakar_– barulah aku tersadar dari sihir entah apa yang dimiliki matanya dan mengangguk-angguk saat menatapi nilai sempurna yang tercetak untuk semua mata pelajaran…

MWO?

SEMPURNA? UNTUK SEMUA MATA PELAJARAN?

"Kau benar-benar jenius!" ujarku tanpa sadar. Kuakui, aku bukan pembuka topik yang baik. Salahkan semua orang yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatianku dengan selalu membuka topik lebih dulu.

"_Gomawo_ Siwon-_ssi sunbae_."

Kurasakan rahangku menjadi kaku, dan suara gemlutuk samar terdengar diantara gigi-gigiku. Rasanya ingin sekali ku lumat kasar bibir itu saat menyebut namaku dengan aneh seperti itu. Tidak bisakan dia memangilku dengan sebukan 'Siwon _oppa'_ seperti yang di lakukan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ pencari perhatian lainnya?

.

Dan entah harus berapa kali kukatakan aku gila karena 'dia'. Setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mempedulikannya, sama seperti dia yang tidak mempedulikanku. Setelah mencoba menjalin 'hubungan' dengan _yeoja_ lain selama enam belas bulan, dan semuanya sia-sia saat aku mendengar dia berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Lee Donghae!

CIH! Siapa _namja_ yang berani mencari mati denganku?

Aku langsung memutuskan hubunganku dengan Tiffany saat itu juga dan aku membuat sebuah kebijakan yang tercetus begitu saja dari otak panasku macam _"Tidak boleh berpacaran di Sekolah! Yang melanggar akan langsung dikeluarkan dari ELF International School!"_ tapi tentu saja kebijakan itu segera kucabut, tiga bulan kemudian –_itu ada alasannya_–.

Sungguh! Ingin sekali kupatahkan _namja_ Ikan itu!

Dan itu benar-benar gila! Aku ini CHOI SIWON! Bisa saja aku mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa menghancurkan hidup si Lee Donghae itu! Tapi jelas, cara kotor bukan diriku. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku begitu marah dan benci pada _namja_ itu!

Memang apa salahnya berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum? Toh, Kim Kibum itu _Yeoja_ –yang berarti Lee Donghae Normal– dan dia **BUKAN** pacarku!

Saat itu aku mencoba meredakan emosi 'tanpa sebabku' dengan berbagai cara. Tentu saja yang positif seperti lebih sering membaca kitab di gereja, atau belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusanku.

Dan aku tak tahu, apa yang membuatku begitu fokus di tengah perjuanganku. Entah kemampuanku yang begitu handal dalam memfokuskan diri atau… berita tentang putusnya Kim Kibum dengan Lee Donghae yang kudengar tiga bulan kemudian?

Kali ini bukan sekedar berita, aku mendengarnya sendiri dari bibir _kissable_ Kim Kibum. Siang itu aku memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siangku di atap. Dan beruntungnya, aku menemukan Kim Kibum di sana. Dia berdiri sendiri dengan tatapan sendu memandang kearah lapangan bola. Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan disana aku menemukan _namja_ itu, Lee Donghae tengah bersama _yeoja_ yang _–kalau tidak salah_– bernama Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Bukankah itu pacarmu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Kenapa _namja_ itu justru terlihat 'intim' dengan _yeoja_ lain? Mungkinkah dia menduakan Kim Kibum? Benar-benar cari mati kalau begitu. Atau, Kim Kibum hanya pacar gelap yang… Akh! Mulai tergambar berbagai fantasi dalam benakku melihat pemandangan itu. Namun jawaban darinya dengan pasti memutuskan semua fantasi itu.

"Tidak lagi," jawabnya singkat. Teramat singkat untuk ukuran manusia normal yang tahu bahwa aku ini adalah Choi Siwon.

Ayolah! Kalau _yeoja_ lain pasti akan menatapku sendu hingga menangis meraung-raung dengan memelukku dan mengumpat penuh kutukan tentang keburukan _namja-namja_ yang membuat mereka mendapat kesempatan emas untuk memeluk seorang Choi Siwon!

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kupikir, itu bukun urusan anda, Siwon-_ssi sunbae_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku ingin sekali berteriak 'OI! KIM KIBUM! AKU INI CHOI SIWON! JADI BERHENTILAH MEMPERLAKUKANKU DENGAN BIASA!' namun pada akhirnya teriakan itu hanya kutelan lagi saat iris hitam penuh kesedihan itu kembali menenggelamkan duniaku. Menyedot napasku hingga dadaku terasa begitu sesak, begitu sakit, dan jantungku berdebar begitu kuat seakan saat itu adalah saat-saat terakhir organ tubuh itu berdetak.

SIAL! Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya! Apa dia punya sihir?

.

Lalu soal Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae yang berpacaran di sekolah, mereka bebas dari hukuman karena aku segera mancabut kebijakan 'aneh' itu. Ayolah… biarkan saja mereka berpacaran sepuasnya asalkan Kim Kibum tetap menjadi Kim Kibum. Hanya Kim Kibum.

.

.

Aku benar-benar ingin lepas dari sihirnya yang begitu menakutkan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin lagi merasakan rasanya tercekik dengan napas yang tersedot dan dada yang bergemuruh hebat seperti di atap saat itu, lagi.

Dan terpujilah, _Appa_ku yang mengirimku ke London untuk kuliahku, dan terpujilah tugas-tugas kuliah yang tak pernah menjeda dari awal hingga akhir, dan kembali terpujilah Appa yang menyuruhku untuk bergabung di salah satu perusahaannya di London.

Aku benar-benar terlepas dari sihir hitam seorang Kim Kibum.

Ternyata sangat mudah untuk lepas dari pengaruh gelap mata hitam '_yang menyedot dunia'_ itu. Aku cukup menyibukkan diriku dari pagi hingga malam, kelelahan di malam hari lalu tertidur. Sangat mudah! Dan empat tahun menjalani kehidupan seperti itu membuatku tumbuh menjadi eksekutif muda berbakat! _The Young Businessman_ handal yang menjejalkan wajah di berbagai majalah-majalah bisnis inspiratif di berbagai Negara.

.

Namun sial! Sial! Sial! Benar-benar sial sepupuku si Teuki _hyung_ yang penuh keriput itu! Saat kembali ke Korea, di hari ke tujuh aku berada di Korea, dengan santainya Teuki _hyung_ membawaku masuk dalam mata hitam '_yang menyedot dunia_' itu lagi…

"…dia Kim Kibum, Desainer muda yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Eh, dia ini _hobae_mu saat di ELF lho."

Dan lebih sial lagi…

"_Annyyeongseong_, Choi Siwon _Imnida_," obsesiku untuk bisa membuatnya tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang **Choi Siwon** meledak saat itu juga.

"Kim Kibum _imnida. Ne_, aku mengenalmu Siwon-_ssi sunbae_."

Aku mengertakkan gigiku saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ya Tuhan, sudah empat tahun berlalu dan dia masih saja menggunakan panggilan konyol itu… ayolah… panggil aku Siwon _oppa_ atau Wonnie –_panggilan kesayangan Eommaku_– atau apapun yang bisa menggambarkan bahwa kau ingin dekat denganku!

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" geramku.

Sejenak, dia tampak membulatkan mata hitam '_penyedot dunia_'-nya itu, sebelum kemudian kembali membungkuk dan berkata pelan ; "_Mianhamnida_, Choi _sangjanim_."

ARG! SIAL!

Aku mengerang frustasi dalam benakku sendiri, lalu dengan kesal ku tinggalkan dia di sana. Aku benar-benar tak tahu kemana perginya pengendalian diriku yang selalu menjadi pujian orang-orang itu. Di depannya, aku tak bisa mengontrol apapun termasuk emosiku sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, dari mana dia belajar sihir seperti itu?

Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Teuki _hyung_ saat aku memarahinya tentang keberadaan si penyihir Kim Kibum?

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku mengatakan "Dia penyihir _hyung_! Dia membuatku tak bisa bergerak, dia membuat jantungku melompat, dia membuat duniaku menghilang masuk kedalam matanya, dia membuatku kehiangan kendali atas diriku sendiri! Demi Tuhan dia itu penyihir _hyung_!"

Apa yang lucu dengan semua itu? Apa yang membuat sepupuku itu tertawa begitu keras hingga berguling-guling dan meneteskan air mata selama berjam-jam? Bahkan sampai saat ini dia akan kembali tertawa bila momen itu kembali di ingat.

"Kau jatuh cinta _Babboya_ Choi, kau jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama… kau jatuh cinta padanya sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu dan kau masih belum menyadarinya? Kau benar-benar _Babbo_!" ujarnya sambil terus berlinangan air mata.

"Jangan bercanda _Hyung_! _Hyung_ sendiri yang pernah bilang padaku bahwa cinta itu indah. Cinta itu membuatmu merasa nyaman bila di dekatnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak indah _Hyung_, dia menakutkan dan aku sama sekali tak merasa nyaman di dekatnya," belaku tak mau kalah. "Dia membuatku tak nyaman, dia membuatku selalu merasa kurang, dia membuatku merasa… merasa… merasa membutuhkannya untuk melengkapiku."

Park Jong Soo masih tertawa, dengan kembali mengusap air mata di pipinya dia menepuk pundakku. "Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku _Babboya_. Dari pada kau benar-benar menjadi _Babboya_ karena tak mendapatkannya, sebaiknya sekarang cobalah untuk mendapatkannya. Dekati dia. Buat dia jadi milikmu agar kau merasa sempurna, _Right_?"

.

_See_?

Choi Siwon tidak sesempurna yang kalian lihat. Dia bodoh, bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan 'pengganggu' apa yang selama sembilan tahun terus menggerogoti hatinya. Sejak kelas dua _Junior High School_ hingga aku mendapatkan gelar masterku selama belajar empat tahun di London.

Selama sembilan tahun perasaan itu menginvasi dadaku, membuat napasku tercekat, membuat hatiku meringis sakit, membuat kepalaku tak bisa menghilangkan iris hitam '_penyedot dunia_' membuatku tak bisa menempatkan yeoja lain dalam hidupku dan…

Ah! CINTA…

Sungguh sial!

Aku tahu itu sangat memalukan.

.

Selanjutnya, Teuki _Hyung_ menjelma menjadi Aprhodite pribadiku. Aku bahkan rela meninggalkan Choi manor untuk tinggal bersamanya agar bisa menceritakan perkembangan hubunganku dengan Bummie –_Oh, yeah.. aku memanggilnya Bummie, sekarang_– dan mendapatkan saran untuk kelanjutannya besok pagi.

Mendekati seorang Kim Kibum jelas bukan hal yang mudah. Aku benar-benar kehilangan dayaku di sini, semua kekayaanku yang tak ternilai deretan nol itu sama sekali tak berharga baginya. Ketampananku yang selalu bisa membuat mata siapapun silau hanya tenggelam masuk kedalam mata hitam gelapnya. Kecerdasanku? Haha… dia itu jenius! Semua yang kukatakan terasa bodoh di hadapannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _Hyung_!" keluhku siang itu. Kalau tidak ingat aku sangat membutuhkan sarannya, mungkin sudah ku patahkan lehernya.

Teukie _hyung_ masih menertawakanku. Dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya bersyukur bahwa Kangin tak sebodoh aku saat mendekatinya. Oh! Ayolah… mendekati orang se atraktif Park Jong Soo jelas tak se menggilakan mendekati yeoja pasif macam Kim Kibum.

Kalau saja ada yeoja lain yang mampu membuatku merasakan 'sensasi' yang sama, aku takkan perlu bersusah payah mendekati Kim Kibum. Tapi kenyatannya, Oh GOD! Aku baru sadar bahwa selama sembilan tahun ini hampir tak ada yeoja yang 'Spesial' untukku. Mungkin benar kata Teukie _hyung_, aku jatuh cinta –cinta gila– padanya.

"Kita ada rapat dengannya pagi ini kan? Ajaklah dia makan siang setelahnya. Bawa dia dalam pembicaraan ringan, untuk awal membicarakan pekerjaan juga taka pa, tapi akan lebih baik kalau 'sedikit' tentang hal yang pribadi. Ingat! Sedikit saja, kalau terlalu banyak itu justru akan membuatnya merasa jengah padamu."

Aku menjalankan nasehat _Hyung_ku itu dengan baik. Seusai rapat, aku menawarinya makan siang bersama –dan beruntung sekali– dia pun menyetujuinya. Aku membawanya ke sebuah restaurant Jepang, karena aku tahu dia suka masakan Jepang. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menjalankan saran Teukie _hyung_ tentang menarikkan kursi. Jelas sekali, karena ini restaurant jepang, tak ada kursi karena kami duduk di atas tatami dengan beralas futon.

.

Aku mendengarkan dengan baik setiap saran dan nasehat Teukie _hyung_, aku bersumpah akan membelikannya Ferrari impiannya kalau aku berhasil dengan Kibum nantinya _–ini juga benar-benar ku penuhi–_.

Semakin hari kami semakin dekat. Kami menjadi sahabat, makan siang bersama, mengantarnya pulang kantor, sudah menjadi rutinitas kami. Bahkan akhir minggu lalu kami berkencan ke Seoul Tower dan makan ice cream bersama.

Dia sangat manis, sangat lembut, dan sangat sempurna untuk menyempurnakanku. Dia cukup duduk diam dan membaca bukunya untuk membuat dadaku berdebar. Dia cukup tersenyum menampilkan _killer smile_nya untuk membuat napasku berhenti.

Dan aku benar-benar merasa sempurna setiap kali dia memanggilku '**Wonnie **_**oppa**__'_

.

Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Saat kurasa kami mulai dekat, aku melamarnya. Ya… aku langsung melamarnya, karena bagiku kata 'pacar' tak akan cukup untuk membuatku merasa puas dengan hubungan kami. Aku ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya, menjadi suaminya, menyematkan namaku sebagai namanya. Menjadikan _yeoja_ luar-biasa-standar itu sebagai seorang Choi.

.

Malam itu aku menyajaknya berkencan.

Aku menjemputnya dari rumah kecil itu dan membawanya keluar setelah berpamitan dengan _Appa_nya. Berbicara tentang _Appa_nya, aku sudah meminta restu siang tadi untuk melamar Kim Kibum dan beruntung sekali dia hanya mengatakan bahwa apapun pilihan Kibum, dia akan menerimanya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong… dia cantik sekali malam itu. Dengan sebuah _dress turtle neck_ tanpa lengan berwarna merah darah yang sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Berpoles tipis dan rambut hitam yang tergerai indah. Dia… SANGAT INDAH.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, memperlakukannya sebagai seorang putri sementara aku hanya pelayannya. Dia tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan itu. Ah… kalau saja tahu akan mendapatkan balasan senyuman seindah itu, aku akan lebih sering memperlakukannya bagai putri. Bila perlu setiap saat.. sepanjang hari… agar senyum tipis yang mampu mencekat napasku itu terus terkembang di bibirnya.

.

Aku membawanya ke salah satu hotel milik keluargaku, sebuah restaurant di atas gedung adalah tujuanku. Tentu saja, aku sudah meminta pihak management untuk menutup dan membatalkan apapun _reservasi_ malam itu.

Dia tak tampak terkejut, ku pikir dengan otak jeniusnya dia bisa menebak tempat seperti apa yang akan menjadi pilihan seorang Choi Siwon. Aku terus tersenyum, menarikkan kursi untuknya dan menuangkan sampanye ke gelasnya. Aku, menjadi seorang pelayan di hotel dan restaurantku sendiri hanya untuknya. Untuk Kim Kibum.

Dan sungguh, rona merah yang muncul di pipinya saat kukecup tangannya telah menjadi balasan yang setimpal untuk semua yang ku lakukan.

"Mau pesan apa, _Princess_?"

Dia kembali tersipu, membuatku merasa melayang tinggi saat itu.

"Apapun _Oppa_, kau yakin kau yang akan memasaknya sendiri?"

"Untukmu, _Senorita_," aku kembali membungkuk untuknya.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Wonnie _oppa_. Kurasa, _ramyon_ instan saja cukup."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Bummie, ini restaurant bintang lima… kalau kau memesan yang seperti itu aku justru akan repot karena di sini jelas tidak menyediakan itu."

"Aaa… kalau begitu terserah kau saja."

Aku membuatkannya steak special. Dan itu benar-benar kubuat sendiri, aku sudah belajar selama seharian penuh kemarin pada cheff Piere.

Lalu, semenit tepat setelah dia menghabiskan seluruh makanan di atas mejanya, kejutan itu datang.

Sebuah helly datang dengan mendadak dan begitu bising. Menyerukan tentang penangkapan dan mengepungan. Kali itu aku benar-benar harus menahan tawaku saat melihat ekspresi panik di wajah tenangnya.

Dia benar-benar panik saat lampu sorot helly copter itu menyorotnya dan menyerukan agar dia tiarap diatas lantai. Sementara sebuah tembakan peringatan melayang memecahkan vas bunga di atas mejanya.

Aku sedikit kesal dengan tembakan itu, sempat was-was kalau-kalau tembakannya meleset atau apapun ketidak beresan terjadi dan benar-benar melukainya. Tapi, Puji Tuhan… dia selamat hingga saat ini.

Ah.. kembali…

Dia yang terkejut dengan tembakan itu segera bertiarap diatas lantai. Hingga kemudian sekitar sepuluh orang berseragam hitam lengkap dengan masker mengepungnya dan menodongkan senjata padanya.

Aku hampir tak tega saat melihat tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi ini harus berlanjut.

"Angkat tanganmu keatas dan bangunlah dengan perlahan Kim Kibum!" seruan itu bergema dari _megaphone_ helly.

Kibum mengikutinya dan saat itulah, saat dia bangun perlahan aku memposisikan diriku di hadapannya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin padanya.

"_Would you marry me_?"

Dia tercengang!

"Kim Kibum, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Choi Siwon?" suara dari _megaphone_ itu kembali terdengar.

Tapi dia masih tercengang dengan mata yang mengerjap-erjap imut.

"Kim Kibum, _would you marry me_?" aku kembali mengucapkan kata itu, namun kali ini dengan maraih sebelah tangannya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Dia tersentak saat aku mengecup pungung tangannya. Agaknya tersadar…

"Wonnie _oppa_… i-ini… ini…"

"Aku melamarmu, Kim Kibum. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku… maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku? Melengkapiku selamanya, menjalani sisa hidupmu dalam berat mau pun ringan bersamaku, membagi segalanya denganku… sampai mati?"

Hening…

Cukup lama…

Membuat dadaku bergemuruh makin kuat dan tak tertahankan. Berbagai terkaan mulai berkelana di kepalaku, membuatku mulai pesimis hingga akhirnya….

Dia mengangguk.

Dan tersenyum…

"_Yes… I do_."

.

Benarkan? Cinta itu bodoh…

Cinta itu datang tanpa kau ketahui kapan, menggerogoti hatimu perlahan-lahan, menginfeksi dirimu dengan segala hal tentangnya.

.

Sekarang, saat ku sebut nama…

Kim Kibum.

Apa yang akan terlintas di kepalamu?

_Yeoja_ biasa? _Yeoja_ luar-biasa-standar? Si pendiam? Si kutu buku? Si tak bisa bergaul?

Tapi bagiku…

Kim Kibum, itu…

Cinta…

Ah! Sekarang panggil dia Choi Kibum atau kau akan berhadapan dengan seorang Choi Siwon!

_FIN_

SIBUM PERTAMAKU!

Ahay! Parah sekali menggunakan Point Of View Siwon disini… Okhe! Ini kedua kalinya Lhyn bikin Fic dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Dan mungkin aneh banget ya…

Ini Fic permintaan maaf Lhyn karena lama Apdet After All… Lhyn lagi ga punya leptop, Leptop Lhyn rusak dan karena Lhyn ga suka leptop yang udah 'servisan' ntu leptop Lhyn jual… Ini ngetik pinjem Leptop Adek… kalo 'kemungkinan' beli barunya lama Lhyn mungkin bakal pake punya adek lagi. Doain ya biar bisa cepet beli baru, rencananya sih hari kamis, tapi bisa juga lama, soalnya Lhyn juga nunggu Festival Komputer Indonesia (FKI) tanggal 6-10 juni di java/DP mall *kok kesannya iklan ya*… soalnya Lhyn ga sreg kalo ngetik ga pake leptop sendiri. Mianhamnida… *Bungkuk2*

Oh.. ya.,.. makasih buat yang udah rifyu di publisan sebelumnya :

**therany, Circle The Past, RistaMbum, Asahi, Seo Shin Young, Lee HyoJoon, Mulov, wonniebummie, diitactorlove, Caxiebum, iruma chan, Clouds54, bumie407, kailyn, Ichigobumchan, rikha-chan, eunhae25, Viivii-ken, Sung Hye Ah, Park Ha Ri, zakurafrezee, thasya357, Sibumxoxo, Kim Soo Hyun, OktavLuvJaejoong, Jewel LeeAihara, KimHanKyu, Dila choi, cha, blockbjaelf, Lil'cute Bear, monkey D eimi, QueenDeeBeauty.**

Last... Mind to Rifyu -again-?


	3. Kibum Part

**Dinary**

**Kibum Part**

**One Shoot - berseries *?***

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Cast : Kibum, Siwon, Park Jong Soo (Eeteuk), etc.

Rate : Teen

Pairing : **-Male– Siwon**** X ****–Female– Kibum **

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku setelah membaca catatan seorang Choi Siwon kemarin?

Akh! Aku tak tahu, apa aku salah memberinya sarapan pagi tadi hingga di tengah siang bolong yang teramat terik ini aku menemukan catatan itu di **blog pribadi**nya.

Eumm… yah, meskipun aku merasa sangat tersanjung membacanya… tapi aku juga merasa kesal. Ugh! Maksudku –Siwon sudah memberi tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang mudah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain– aku kesal karena di catatannya aku terlihat seperti _yeoja_ yang tak peka.

Dan…ck… apa-apaan itu… '_Yeoja_ luar biasa standar'? berani bersumpah dia selalu menyebut cantik di depanku! Ish… awas saja dia nanti.

Akh ya.. kau tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah si _yeoja_ 'Luar-Biasa-Standar'  
Ya.. ya… kau pasti tahu siapa aku… aku Choi Kibum… atau dalam catatan itu, aku adalah Kim Kibum.

.

Aku tahu aku hanya _yeoja_ standar tanpa dia menulisnya dengan **bold **dan _italic_ yang di ulang berkali-kali. Aku tahu aku sangat standar, bahkan dari nama saja.. Kim Kibum… hah! sangat standarkan? Kau hitung saja ada berapa banyak orang bernama keluarga Kim dan bernama belakang Kibum di Korea … bahkan saat masih di elementary School aku punya _hobae_ bernama Kim Kibum juga… untungnya Kim Kibum yang itu cukup 'menonjol' dan mau mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi Key. Dan _dongsaeng_ Kim Hyun Joong –_classmate_ku di _elementar__y_ _school_– juga bernama Kim Kibum dan beruntung sekali dia selalu menangis kalau tidak di panggil Kevin. See... dari nama saja aku sudah sangat standar.

Fisikku? Bukankah Siwon sudah menjelaskannya di catatannya? Berambut hitam bermata hitam dan jangan lupakan kata-kata standar disana.

.

Kau tahu?

Akh, tentu saja tidak, jadi ku beri tahu saja. Aku memang tak pernah merasakan apa itu yang di sebut istimewa meski banyak orang bilang aku beruntung dengan kecerdasanku yang tak bisa di remehkan.

Tapi, sejak kecil… aku selalu merasa bahwa aku adalah pemeran cadangan.

Setiap _yeoja_ pasti memiliki kisahnya masing-masing, dimana dia adalah seorang tokoh utama –entah seorang _princess_ atau upik abu macam Cinderella– dan mengharapkan tentang sosok pangeran berkuda yang kelak akan menjemput dan merubah nasibmu.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku selalu saja menjadi penonton kisah-kisah romansa _yeoja_-_yeoja_ di sekitarku. Bahkan saat _Appa_ menjodohkanku dengan seorang _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae. Aku memang sempat berharap bahwa… mungkinkah dia pangeran berkudaku?

Tapi bahkan sebelum harapan itu mantap memakukan diri di hatiku, aku menyadari satu hal… aku hanya menjadi pihak ketiga dalam kisah _yeoja_ lain. _Yeoja_ bernama Lee Hyuk Jae yang nyatanya telah merebut hati Donghae jauh sebelum dia bertemu denganku.

Aku berpikir, mungkin memang peran inilah yang aku dapatkan untuk hidupku. Peran sebagai tokoh figuran dalam kisahku sendiri.

.

_See_…

Sekarang kau tahu kenapa kisahku berjalan dengan lambat.

Aku memang mengenalnya, mengenal seorang Choi Siwon meski bukan di saat pertemuan pertama kami. Saat aku menabraknya di koridor di hari tes itu, aku memang benar-benar tak tahu kalau dia itu seorang Choi Siwon dan meskipun aku tahu dia itu Choi Siwon, aku tetap tidak tahu siapa itu Choi Siwon. Mengerti maksudku?

Kami memang tak pernah berkenalan secara langsung, tapi tentu saja dengan cepat aku tahu namanya mengingat hampir semua _yeoja_ membisik-bisikkan namanya setiap kali dia lewat.

Dia seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang diinginkan banyak _yeoja_ untuk mendampinginya menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah mereka. Dan jelas… hal seperti itu sama sekali tak terjangkau olehku.

Aku benar-benar tak mengira bahwa keberadaannya yang ada di mana-mana saat itu adalah untuk mencari perhatianku. Bahkan hingga dia melamarku dengan menyewa satu pasukan udara khusus, aku masih belum bisa menyakinkan diriku bahwa dia telah membawaku menjadi satu tokoh utama dalam kisahnya.

Ya… kisahnya…

Semuanya terkesan biasa saja, mungkin itulah yang membuatku terlihat biasa… karena aku melihat dunia dengan cara yang biasa. Oh… tunggu-tunggu… tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Choi Siwon. Memang agak terlambat aku menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang kutabrak di koridor di hari tes itu adalah dia, aku menyadarinya saat menerima penghargaan pertamaku di _junior high school._

Aku memang telah sering –teramat sering– mendengar namanya, _yeoja_-_yeoja_ di kelas selalu menyisipkan nama itu diantara obrolan mereka, bahkan tak jarang yang dengan sengaja menjadikannya topic utama. Tapi hari itu benar-benar pertama kalinya tahu bahwa Choi Siwon yang selalu dibicarakan adalah Choi Siwon yang kutabrak waktu itu.

Membuatku sangat malu! Sungguh aku sangat malu hingga rasanya ingin kutaruh wajahku di dalam tas saja. Padahal saat itu aku sedang menerima penghargaan dan dengan kaku kuucapkan '_Gamsahamnida, _Siwon_-ssi sunbae_.'

Konyol ha?

Ya. Sejak saat itu aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon yang tidak biasa. Choi Siwon yang istimewa, Choi Siwon yang berbeda denganku hingga membuatku tak sanggup untuk sekedar menatapnya. Dia terlalu menyilaukan, terlalu jauh untuk kupikirkan apalagi kuharapkan. Membuatku tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk mencari perhatiannya.

Lagi pula… aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian dan kuyakin, meskipun aku tahu caranya aku tak memiliki bahan pendukungnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menarik, aku tahu itu, karena aku bukanlah sang tokoh utama. Sementara dia... Akh! perbandingan kami sangat jauh.

Itulah, kenapa aku selalu lebih memilih diam dan tak terlibat interaksi langsung dengannya. Lagi pula, aku memang _yeoja_ pendiam kan? Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengganggunya dan mengacuhkannya yang sampai membuat dia harus membakar lukisan kuda di ruang kepala sekolah yang sangat ku sukai –aku harus memarahinya nanti– dan juga hampir... ungg... mematahkan leher Donghae. Aigo~ aku yakin Hyukie tak akan tinggal diam kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

Tahun-tahun ku lalui. Aku bersyukur karena di tahun keduaku di _Senior High School_ akhirnya aku bisa menjalin persahabatan yang special dengan Hyuk Jae. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memiliki sahabat, hanya sekedar teman biasa yang tak bisa kau ajak berbagi cerita sebelum tidur. Bersama Hyukie aku melakukanya, dia _yeoja_ ceria dan amat manis meski kadang bertingkah konyol dan terlalu rendah diri. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama –kadang dengan Donghae juga– dan melakukan pajamas party berdua.

Hyukie sering kali mengataiku –kau tahu, seperti kuno, nerd, kurang cute dan sebagainya– yang berakhir dengan dia akan mendandaniku. Sejujurnya aku merasa cantik setelah didandani olehnya tapi… aku selalu merasa kurang nyaman dan seakan yang berdiri dihadapanku, di dalam cermin itu bukan diriku.

Setelah lulus dari ELF _International School_, aku dan Hyukie masuk di universitas yang sama di Choi Art Academi –Yap! Masih milik Choi–. Karena sebagai lulusan terbaik Elf _International School_, aku ditawari beasiswa dan pekerjaan magang di Choi Entertaiment yang tentu saja tidak aku siakan begitu saja meski Appa sempat menawariku kuliah di London.

Choi Entertaiment adalah perusahaan bonafid yang tak bisa diremehkan. Banyak artis-artis besar seperti TVXQ, Super Junior, Girls Generation, SHINee, F(X) bahkan EXO yang merupakan boyband terbaru debutannya telah mampu bersaing di pasar dunia.

Menakjubkan. Tentu. Dan itu tak lain karena dibawan pimpinan seorang Choi Siwon, meski secara tidak langsung karena yang kudengar dia tengah menempuh studynya di London dan Choi Entertaiment saat itu di bawahi oleh Park Jong Soo-_sajangmin_. Yang kemudian ku ketahui bahwa hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon tak sebatas sebagai kepercayaan saja, tapi juga sebagai _hyung_ dan bahkan sebagai penasehat cintanya.

Kuakui, aku merasa sangat bangga bisa menjadi bagian dari Choi Entertaiment dan tak ku pungkiri aku sangat senang saat Park sajangnim menawariku untuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon setelah tiga tahun aku mengabdi disana sebagai mahasiswa bayaran.

Aku mencoba menahan kebahagiaanku saat aku menatap wajahnya hari itu. Dia tak berubah, bahkan setelah sekian lama kami tak bertemu dia tak berubah. Dia tetap diam dan –kupikir– tak mengenaliku.

"_Annyyeongseong_, Choi Siwon _Imnida_," ucapnya sedikit terburu.

Aku berpikir. Apa dia bercanda? Memperkenalkan dirinya? Apa dia pikir aku makhluk dari gua yang tak tahu apa itu TV dan majalah?

"Kim Kibum _imnida. Ne_, aku mengenalmu Siwon-_ssi sunbae_," ujarku, berusaha sedikit mengingatkan dia bahwa aku adalah _hobae_ yang mungkin tak di kenalnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" ujarnya agak keras, membuatku tersentak. Apa aku salah bicara?

Aa.. ataukah itu bentuk ke-profesional-annya? Mungkinkah aku harus memanggilnya dengan lebih sopan? "_Mianhamnida_, Choi _sajangnim_," ujarku sedikit membungkuk dan setelahnya… dia pergi.

Umm.. sedikit tak ramah, tapi aku bisa memakluminya. Dia pasti sangat sibuk dan tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganku. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa kami obrolkan?

Tentang masa lalu? Hah, jangan bercanda… tentang pekerjaan? Aku bisa di pecat saat itu juga!

.

Dan siang itu, aku benar-benar tak mengira…

Saat aku tengah membereskan file-file presentasiku, dia –seorang Choi Siwon – menawariku makan siang. Kupikir… apa ada hal yang perlu di bahas lagi setelah rapat panjang berdurasi empat jam tadi?

Akhir-akhir ini kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama… uh.. tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, itu hanya sekedar pembicaraan mengenai konsep-konsep lanjutan untuk artis-artis Choi EntertaimEntertaiment Terkadang dia membawaku keruangannya, menahanku di ruang eksklusif itu untuk mengawasiku mengerjakan desain. Aku –yang masih mahasiswa magang– memang tak punya ruangan pribadi di gedung Choi Entertaiment yang maha megah itu. Tapi, kurasa agak aneh kalau dia menahanku diruanganya selama berjam-jam hanya agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai.

Apa dia tak membaca review pekerjaanku selama tiga tuhun ini?

Aa.. mungkin dia punya standar yang lebih tinggi dari Park sajangmin mengenai pekerjaan karyawan-karyawannya. Tapi, tetap saja aneh! Apa dia tak bisa memberiku sebuah ruangan pribadi saja? Tak perlu besar-besar, cukup ada meja dan komputer saja, aku juga tak keberatan kalau dia memasangi kamera CCTV untuk mengawasiku.

Karena sejujurnya, aku selalu merasa gugup di bawah tatapan matanya.

.

Berpikir bahwa ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan, aku menerima tawaran makan siang darinya.

Kupikir membawaku kesebuah restaurant jepang hanya kebetulan saja, tapi saat dia berkata aku mau sushi atau takoyaki, jelas saja aku mengangkat alisku.

Selain Appa, tak pernah ada yang menanyakan dua pilihan itu padaku. Dua yang menjadi favoritku. Aku pun memilih sushi, sedang tak ingin makan makanan manis saat itu.

Sesuai dugaanku, kami banyak membicarakan tentang proyek yang sedang ku desain. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, aku hanya merasa bahwa Choi Siwon yang ada dihadapanku saat itu bukanlah Choi Siwon yang selama ini kukenal –padahal tidak benar-benar mengenalnya juga–.

Dia menolak kupanggil dengan _sajangnim_ dan memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan Siwon '_Oppa'_. Dia beralasan bahwa saat ini kami berada di luar kantor. Selain itu juga dia bersikap aneh, seperti tengah gugup atau terganggu sesuatu. Membuatku harus bertanya tentang keadaannya berulang kali. Tapi –seperti selayaknya seorang Choi– dia tetap mempesona.

.

.

Kedekatan kami memang sudah terbilang cukup. Hampir setiap akhir pekan Siwon _oppa_ mengajakku berkencan –kata Hyukie itu kencan, padahal menurutku hanya keluar bersama– beberapa kali dia mengajakku kepantai, ke bukit, ke taman hiburan, makan ice cream di Seoul Tower.

Dia sangat baik, sangat pengertian, sangat lembut meski tetap saja membuatku merasa gugup dengan jantungku yang berdentam-dentam setiap detiknya. Membuatku takut Siwon _oppa_ dapat mendengar suara jantungku itu.

Dan aku benar-benar terkejut malam itu, malam saat dia melamarku dengan menggunakan kejutan sedemikian rupa. Tidakkan dia tahu jantungku hampir melompat terjun dari atas gedung saat seseorang menembak vas bunga di sampingku?

Dia melamarku, dengan cara yang menyebalkan meskipun tetap sangat romantis. Aku hampir merasakan diriku melumer dalam tatapannya yang begitu dalam. Dia berdiri di hadapanku, dengan postur tegapnya dan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, menyisakan lesung pipit yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Would you marry me," aku tercengang. Dia… melamarku? Maksudku.. kami bahkan belum pacaran.

"Kim Kibum, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Choi Siwon?" suara dari megaphone itu seakan menggema di kepalaku. Aku mencoba meraih kesadaran diriku dan mengerjapkan mataku.

"Kim Kibum, Would you marry me?" aku tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, dingin dan basah menyentuh punggung tanganku.

Choi Siwon telah berlutut di depanku dan mengecup punggung tanganku dengan iris yang tak melepas irisku.

"Wonnie _oppa_… i-ini… ini…," aku mencoba berujar namun gagal.

"Aku melamarmu, Kim Kibum. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku… maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku? Melengkapiku selamanya, menjalani sisa hidupmu dalam berat mau pun ringan bersamaku, membagi segalanya denganku… sampai mati?"

Kutatap iris matanya, mengamati dalam iris gelap itu, mencari-cari kebohongan atau keraguan disana. Dan yang kutemukan hanya keseriusan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatur napasku, mengatur detak jantungku yang menggila, mengatur pikiranku agar tetap fokus di tempatku sekarang, menyelami perasaanku… menyelami hatiku.

Dia masih menatapku, menungguku dengan raut tegang dan sedikit kecemasan dalam irisnya.

Maka sedikit ragu, aku pun mengangguk.

Aku menerimanya karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak sebodoh dia yang tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri selama sembilan tahun lamanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya…

Jatuh cinta pada caranya menatapku, jatuh cinta pada caranya menggandeng tanganku, jatuh cinta pada caranya menarikkan kursi untukku… jatuh cinta pada setiap figurnya yang sempurna. Jatuh cinta padanya yang membuatku merasa sempurna.

Dan aku tak menyesalinya.

Karena Siwon telah menjadi sosok yang sempurna untuk keluarga kecil kami.

Tapi, menjadi seseorang yang berdiri di samping Choi Siwon jelas bukan hal yang mudah. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari sekedar menjadi fans yang dinikahi artis idolanya. Ada begitu banyak orang yang meragukanku, meragukan kepantasanku sebagai pendamping seumur hidup seorang Choi Siwon.

Pertama kalinya Siwon memperkenalkanku pada publik adalah saat acara kenegaraan yang entah bagaimana turut mengundang Siwon. "Mereka mencari penyokong dana," begitu ujarnya saat aku mengernyit heran. Ya. Aku hanya mengernyit tanpa bertanya dan dia sudah menjawabnya, seakan otakku begitu transparan dihadapannya.

Ratusan kamera segera saja mengelilingi kami, meninggalkan nara sumber yang tengah di wawancarainya demi mendapatkan sebuah gambar 'gadis yang bersama Choi Siwon'. Sejak saat itu semua tentangku di buru, asal-usul, keluarga, teman, sekolah… semuanya, diburu dan dibahas, seakan menjadi tambang emas bagi para pengais berita.

Aku memang agak terganggu dengan keramaian yang mendadak selalu mengerubungiku, aku suka ketenangan, dan penceri berita itu dengan sukses melenyapkan kata tenang untukku. Awalnya dia berkata 'Biarkan saja nanti juga akan mereda' tapi di minggu kedua aku dapat merasakan dia mulai frustasi, karena masih melihat ada pers media didepan rumahku saat menjemputku dan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan konfrensi pers dua hari kemudian di sebuah hotel. Aku bersyukur, rasanya tak semenegangkan saat dia memperkenalkanku pada Umma dan Appanya.

Tapi satu hal membuat jantungku melompat kedasar perutku. Karena saat itu, dia mengatakan akan menikahiku sebelum akhir bulan ini. Demi tuhan. Saat itu kalender sudah menunjukkan angka dua puluh!

.

"Kau yakin Bummie?"

Aku menatap Hyukie melalui kaca di depanku, _yeoja_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk balas menatapku. "Kau baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama lima menit yang lalu Hyukie."

_Yeoja_ itu menghela napas. "Sejujurnya, aku yang tak yakin. Aku tak yakin sudah mendengar jawabanmu, aku tak yakin Siwon serius denganmu, aku juga tak yakin _yeoja_ yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin di depanku ini adalah Kim Kibum. Kau tahu, aku tak yakin kau akan menjadi Choi sebentar lagi, kalian bahkan tak berpacaran lebih lama dari aku dan Hae," ujarnya, lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya memainkan buket mawar putih di tangannya.

"Baiklah Unnie, aku akan meyakinkanmu. Meski aku tak pernah berpacaran dengannya, tapi aku YAKIN dengan ini dan Siwon sudah membuktikan keseriusannya dengan menikahiku," aku menghentikan kalimatku saat kulihat seorang piñata rias yang tampak ingin bicara denganku. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyaku padanya.

_Yeoja_ yang mengenakan kemeja baby blue itu mengangguk. "Tinggal menunggu pendampingmu datang menjemput."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan menatap Hyukie yang tengah memincingkan matanya menatapku.

"AIGO~ you're so _georgeus_~" ujarnya dengan raut terpesona.

"Yakin bahwa yang di depanmu ini adalah Kim Kibum?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu berlari kecil untuk memelukku. Dia terisak dalam pelukanku.

.

Cho Siwon menikahiku di tanggal 30 Agustus, Sembilan hari setelah aku merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh satu-ku.

AKH! Jangan memaksaku untuk menceritakan malam pertama kami. Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika moment indah itu di ketahui orang lain. Cukup aku dan Siwon saja. Maaf, sekali ini saja, biarkan aku egois dengan menyimpan malam indah itu untukku dan suamiku saja.

Segalanya terasa sempurna. Dan semakin sempurna saat dua tahun kemudian putra pertama kami lahir. Siwon menamainya Choi Jii Hon yang berarti pencerah.

Sekarang aku yakin, bahwa aku memang beruntung. Bukan karena memiliki otak outstanding saja, tapi juga karena memiliki seorang Choi Siwon. Aku hanya yeoja biasa yang tak mampu mengungkapkan keinginanku dengan kata. Tapi Siwon, membuat semuanya menjadi luar biasa, dia bisa mengerti keinginanku tanpa kuungkapkan dengan kata, membuat semuanya jadi sempurna. Semuanya memang sempurna, karena Choi Siwon selalu sempurna dan aku merasakan kesempurnaan bersama namja itu.

Dan jangan lupakan kalimat yang dia bisikkan di telingaku untuk menyempurnakan ssetiap malam kami…

"Aku sempurna, karena ada kau di sampingku."

_FIN_

Gajenya! Mana pendek pula! Mianhe. Lhyn brasa tersesaat saat mencoba mendalami karakter Bummie Oppa di sini. Diakan pendiam, jadinya susah buat mengeksplor… apalagi mengingat karakter Lhyn yang berbanding terbalik ama karakter Oppa. Mianhe.

Makasih buat yang masih mau rif**Kyu** dinari KyuMin dan Siwon Kemarin :

**Kim Soo Hyun, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, KyuLoveMin, Eunhae25, Kyumin Aegya, Ms. KMS, Choi Hye Won, sky255, maharanidhea21, , .Elf. Kim Soo Hyun (again), Eunhae25 (Again), zakurafrezee, , (again), RistaMbum, dan 3 Orang Guest.**

Chap depan mungkin Donghae ya…. Ada yang mau?

**O-Key**? **Min**d to Rif-**Kyu**?


	4. Haehyuk Part (A)

**Dinary** - **The 3rd series**

**Two Shoot**

Genre : Romance , Drama.

Rate : Teen

Cast : Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Lee Hyukjae as _Eunhyuk__,_ etc.

Pairing : **Donghae X Eunhyuk**

Warning : Lhyn lebih suka menganggap Siwon oppa lahir 10 april 86 jadi dia lebih tua dari Donghae Oppa dan Donghae Oppa memanggilnya hyung. Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Lee Donghae.

That's my name.

Ya. Benar… aku adalah Lee Donghae yang itu… Lee Donghae yang seorang _member_ Super Junior, Lee Donghae yang memiliki hati para _Fishy_, Lee Donghae yang mendapat predikat _the most childish_ di SuJu. Ya.. ya… benar, Lee Donghae yang itu adalah AKU.

Meski yang terakhir aku agak meragukannya. Kau tahu, aku masih merasa aku tak se-_childish_ itu. Tapi, ya… aku juga sering kali berpikir bahwa kalian –para _Fishy_– lebih tahu banyak tentangku lebih dari diriku sendiri.

Uh… apa…?

Sshhh…

Aku mendengar ada yang berbisik… Kau kah itu…? Apa? Kau bilang apa? Bicara lebih keras _Fishy_… aku menyukai suaramu…

Oh? Kau bertanya tentang… Haehyuk?

Ahhh… bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya… aku sungguh malu.

Seberapa banyak kalian tahu tentang kami eunggg… maksudku Donghae dan Hyuk Jae. Ah! Ah… baiklah-baiklah… anggap saja semua itu benar okey?

Aaa... Jangan berteriak kegirangan seperti itu... aku bisa kena omelan dari si Evil, dia sedang belajar gitar dari Sungmin _hyung_ di ruang sebelah...

Tenang... Oke... kalau kalian tenang, akan kubagi sesuatu...

Aa… Satu part dari kisah kami? Itu adalah salah satu part dalam hidupku dimana aku begitu yakin kepalaku akan segera botak lantaran begitu gilanya.

_J__e__wels_… kalian tak keberatankan? Hei! Asal kalian tahu saja… aku juga _J__e__wels_! Dan jangan berpikir kalian adalah fans nomor satu yang tahu segalanya tentang si Monyet suju itu. Akulah Fans nomor satu itu dan AKU BERANI MENANTANG KALIAN bahwa tak seorangpun diantara kalian yang lebih tahu 'dia' lebih dari aku!

Dan asal kalian –para jewels– tahu, karena begitu tahunya aku tentang Hyukie-lah aku merasa julukan _the most childish_ itu salah untukku. Memangnya apa yang lebih _childish_ dari pada saat seseorang memukulmu kau harus balas memukulnya dua kali atau kau akan menangis keras-keras?

Ya! Itulah Hyukie. Dia selalu berhasil memberiku pukulan dua kali lipat dari yang aku berikan untuknya. Tentu saja aku tak masalah dengan itu… sungguh… aku tak masalah meski dia memukulku ribuan kali, asalkan dia selalu kembali kesisiku dan bergelung di dadaku saat lelah merebut kesadarannya.

.

Ini terjadi sekitar Juli lalu. Saat Kibum tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu _dorm_ kami dengan membawa satu tas penuh pakaiannya. Mengejutkan sekali saat dia bilang akan menghabiskan waktu 'tanpa _schedule'nya_ bersama kami.

.

Siapa yang tak senang mendengar hal itu? Tentu saja aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Tak sadar aku melompat-lompat girang demi menahan rasa panas di mataku –Ah! _Syndrome_ '_waterfall'_ itu sangat merepotkan– lalu memeluk namja _S__now __W__hite_ yang terus saja menampilkan _killer smile_nya melihat kegembiraan yang dia bawa.

"Ayo Bummie, kuantar kau ke kamar Siwon _hyung_ dan Shindong _hyung_ . Siwon _Hyung_ sedang di Mokpo untuk _shooting_ drama terbarunya jadi kau bisa menempati tempat tidurnya."

Aku pun menawarkan diri membantunya membawakan tasnya, sementara yang lain mengikuti langkah kami. Dan semalaman itu, kami semua tidur di kamar Shindong _hyung_ setelah puas berbagi cerita dengan si pemilik _Killer Smile_ itu.

Beruntung kami tak ada _schedule_ pagi itu. Karena aku sendiri baru bisa tidur saat jarum pendek itu menunjuk di angka empat. Aku tertidur di lantai kamar Shindong _hyung_ dengan Hyukie yang telah tertidur jauh sebelumnya di pangkuanku. Aku berniat mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkannya kekamar, tapi pening akibat begadang membuatku mengurungkan niat dan memilih menerima selimut yang ditawarkan Kibum untuk menyelimutinya. Kemudian mengecup pelan keningnya sebelum menutup mataku dan terlelap disana.

Karena aku dan Kibum yang tidur paling akhir, saat terbangunpun aku hanya menemukan Kibum di tempat tidur Siwon _hyung_ sementara aku ada di tempat tidur Shindong _hyung_. Kibum masih tampak menggeliat saat aku membuka mata.

"Kita bangun paling akhir _Hyung_… pemalas sekali kita," ujar _Snow White_ itu dengan menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu.

"Ish… biarkan saja Bummie, kita yang tidur paling akhir. Ow! Kau bilang mau melanjutkan ceritanya pagi ini… ayo lanjutkan. Apa saja yang kau dan Han _gege_ lakukan saat di Hongkong! Apa Siwon _hyung_ tidak marah kau diam-diam menemuinya seperti itu? Chulie _hyung_ juga bisa mencekikmu tahu!"

"_Hyung_… aku itu diam-diam dari para kru bukan dari Wonnie… aku memberitahunya sebelum mengunjungi Han _gege_ kok… Wonnie malah titip satu pukulan untuk Han _gege_ tepat di jidatnya," ujarnya, dengan nada tenang khas Kim Kibum. Kontrol suara yang sering kali membuatku iri karena aku sering kali tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Aish… sekarang aku jadi bingung. Aku ingin sekali mendengar ceritamu Bummie, tapi aku takut jadi iri dan..," aku menunjuk mataku. Mata yang memang memiliki debit air berlebihan itu.

Kibum tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pundakku pelan. "Han _gege_ juga sangat merindukan kalian. Kami bicara banyak terutama tentang kalian… kurasa, rasa rindunya pada kalian lebih besar dari rasa rinduku pada kalian."

'_Clek'_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan kepala Hyukie menyembul dari celah pintu. Sesaat, aku merasa ada raut aneh di wajahnya. Hingga Kibum menurunkan tangannya dari pundakku dan tersenyum kearah _namjachingu_ku itu.

"Wookie akan marah kalau kalian tak segera menghabiskan sarapan kalian. Dan sebentar lagi kurasa dia akan kembali marah kalau kalian tak keluar untuk makan siang," ujar Hyukie-ku. Masih dengan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nanti kami akan kesana, aku masih mau mendengarkan cerita Bummie," jawabku. Tentu saja aku tak ingin melewatkan ceritanya tentang Han _gege_ yang sangat kurindukan.

Tapi sepertinya… apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa wajah Hyukie jadi terlihat kecewa seperti itu? Apa dia takut Wookie akan memarahinnya karena tak berhasil membawa kami ke ruang makan? Ah! Ayolah… memangnya akan separah apa kemarahan seorang Kim Ryeowook? Terakhirku ingat julukan 'Evil' itu masih di pegang si Magnae.

.

Aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa album ke dua kami. Dimana kami bertiga belas masih berdiri untuk mengisi setiap spasi diantara kami. Tak ada kekhawatiran tentang apapun. Tak ada rasa takut seseorang diantara kami akan pergi.

Setelah tahu bahwa Han _gege_ juga merindukan kami, aku merasa bahwa 'kami masih satu' dan harapan bahwa suatu saat mereka akan kembali mengisi jeda spasi yang mereka tinggalkan itu akan segera datang.

Terutama karena keberadaan Kibum di sampingku. Mendengarnya bicara seakan masa tahun-tahun tanpa dia berdiri di panggung yang sama denganku tak pernah ada.

Saat tak ada _schedule_, aku dan dia akan duduk di kamar Shindong _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_ untuk kembali saling bertukar cerita. Saat ada _schedule_, dia akan ikut bersama kami dan menonton kami dari belangkang panggung. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat dia bisa ikut mendampingi kami menyanyikan S.P.Y menggantikan part Siwon _hyung_ yang masih sibuk _shooting_ dramanya. Dan saat _dorm_ sepi –karena _schedule_ personal– kami akan keluar untuk sekedar mengisi perut di café tepi jalan, mengenang kebersamaan kami dulu.

Sampai akhirnya malam itu… aku menemukan namjachinguku yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di bantal dengan bahu bergetar.

Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut karena setahuku, Hyukie tak punya masalah apapun yang bisa dia tangisi.

Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku seminggu ini?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan dan menyentuh bahunya lembut. "_Chagiya… gwenchana_?"

Dia bangkit. Membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa menatapku dan menepis tanganku kasar. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sekernyit rasa sakit menyapa dadaku. Apa? Ada apa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa dia begitu dingin padaku… bahkan tanpa memandangku?

Dia bangkit, namun dengan cekatan aku mencegahnya saat dia akan keluar dari kamar. "Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku? Hyuk—"

"Pergi. Bukankah sekarang saatnya kau berbagi cerita dengan '_Dia'_?" ujarnya begitu dingin dan –yang masih belum bisa ku percaya sampai saat ini– sinis.

Aku menatapnya. Menatap matanya yang memerah dan –benarkah apa yang kulihat– lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Tapi, entah mengapa.. penyebutan kata '_Dia'_ yang terasa jauh lebih menusuk dari kata lainnya membuat pikiranku melayang pada sosok itu.

"Kau marah pada Bummie? Kenapa? Kupikir tak ada perbuatannya yang salah padamu."

"Ya. Memang tak ada yang salah padanya. Yang salah hanya keberadaanku yang begitu mudah dilupakan bahkan oleh _namjachingu_ku sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu!" bentakku cepat. Begitu terkejut saat mendengar kata-katanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu!"

"Memangnya harus diucapkan dengan seperti apa lagi? Sekarang coba katakan, selama seminggu ini apa pernah kau mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengecup keningku sebelum tidur? Pernah kau duduk di meja makan di sampingku? Pernah kau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukku? Tidak Hae… tidak pernah semenjak dia datang! Kau melupakanku!"

"Jangan bawa dia dalam masalahmu Hyukie! Mengertilah sedikit, sudah begitu lama kami tak bertemu dan—"

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali cinta lamamu jika saja kau bisa terus melupakan keberadaanku! Lakukan saja Hae! Lakukan!"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah sekian tahun aku mencintainya! Benar-benar mencintainya!

"Kau kekanakan! Kibum sahabatku dan kau kekasihku. Tidak bisakah kau membedakannya? Kau kekasihku. Kau memang kekasihku, tapi bukan berarti kehidupanku hanya antara kau dan aku! Jangan bersikap kekanakan karena rasa cemburumu itu. Dan yang terpenting! Jangan buat dia merasa bersalah dengan air matamu!" ucapku keras. Aku merasakan ada kemarahan yang bergelak seakan hendak meledakkan dadaku.

Hyukie menunduk dan terdiam. Kupikir, dia tengah meresapi kata-kataku dan memikirkannya baik-baik sampai tiba-tiba dia menatap lurus kearahku dengan iris dingin yang begitu menusuk. Amarah yang terpancar dari iris kecoklatan itu begitu kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan rahang yang mengeras.

Entah apa yang membisikiku… tapi sesuatu seakan memberi tahuku bahwa aku seharusnya takut. Seharusnya melemah dan berlutut di depannya sebelum sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk terjadi.

"_Fine_," hanya itu yang dia ucapkan dengan gigi berderak dan melangkah pergi. Membanting pintu begitu keras sampai bisa kurasakan lantai dibawahku ikut bergetar.

Aku merasakan tubuhku kaku selama bermenit-menit sejak pintu itu tertutup. Merasa gamang untuk bergerak dan jantung yang berdebum-debum ketakutan. Ya! Aku takut. Aku selalu takut setiap kali Hyukie marah. Tapi aku juga kesal. Kesal dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan itu.

.

Aku masih berdiam diri dikamarku bahkan hingga malam menjemput si penguasa siang. Aku masih duduk di atas tempat tidur Hyukie dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit, saat suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar…

Harapanku bahwa si pemilik Gummy Smile yang mengetuknya segera luntur saat suara Kibum terdengar.

"Hyung… kau baik-baik saja hyung? Aku ingin berpamitan… keluarlah Hae hyung."

Akh! Aku lupa! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau malam ini Kibum akan pergi. Karena kesibukannya untuk drama terbaru akan segera dimulai besok pagi, dia akan berpamitan malam ini. Dengan berat aku bangkit, seakan ada magnet yang menarikku untuk tetap berada di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Kau jadi akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku pelan saat aku memasuki ruang depan _dorm_ kami dimana para _member_ telah berdiri disana. Mereka semua memutari satu objek. Kim Kibum dengan kopornya.

"Kau tampak kacau sekali _hyung_… maafkan aku, sungguh… aku akan lebih sering kesini kalau _schedule_-ku kosong lagi," dia berkata dengan merapikan rambutku yang mungkin memang berantakan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu memeluknya.

'_Brugh_!'

Aku dan Kibum sama-sama tersentak saat mendengar suara debum jatuh yang begitu keras dan reflex kami memandang ke sumber kegaduhan. Dan…

Kurasakan rahangku mengeras seketika itu juga. Saat tak jauh dariku aku melihat Hyukie… Lee Hyuk Jae yang jatuh terlentang diatas lantai dengan namja berambut kecoklatan –saat itu hanya rambutnya yang terlihat– tepat diatasnya.

"Aihsss… _appo_ Chang-minnie!" suara itu terdengar merancau dan dengan gerakan kecil Hyukie memukul _namja_ yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari atasnya, sementara tangan yang lain justru mengalung erat di leher _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung__deul-ah_! Bantu aku! Membawa orang mabuk itu tak semudah membawa karung beras!"

Suara sentakan itu membuatku kembali dan menyadari bahwa aku mengenal namja yang telah lancang menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh _namjachingu_ku. Shim Changmin! Aku berusaha menahan langkahku agar tidak berlari dan menerjangnya.

"Minggir!" bentakku kasar dan meraih belakang lehernya. Membuat _namja_ tinggi itu menyingkir dengan cepat dari Hyukie-ku.

"Ish! Tidak perlu sekeras itu _Hyung_!"

Aku tak memperdulikan protes dari namja itu dan memilih mengangkat tubuh Hyukie dari lantai. Aroma alcohol segera saja memenuhi indra penciumanku. Membuat keningku berkerut. Dengan menahan amarah dan berbagai spekulasi di otakku, aku membawa Hyukie masuk ke kamar kami dan membaring kannya di atas tempat tidur.

Setelahnya, aku segera mendekati Changmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama yang lain dan segera menarik kerah lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" gertakku.

Dia menatapku dingin, sebelum tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa? Aku hanya menawarinya minum."

"DIA TIDAK MINUM!" kesal, kuhempaskan tubuhnya kelantai.

"Hyung!/Hae!" kudengar Kibum dan yang lainnya memekik, tapi sekali ini aku tak ingin memperdulikannya, tak ingin memperdulikan siapapun.

Changmin bangun dengan santai dan merapikan pakaiannya, membuat gigiku bergemlutuk menahan amarah. "Aku hanya menawarinya minum. Dan kupikir, Hyukie _hyung_ tak mungkin minum hanya karena aku menawarinya kan? Dia punya alasan lain dan kukira kau pasti tahu apa itu Donghae _Hyung_!" sergahnya, membuatku tersentak.

Selanjutnya. Aku hanya menatap gamang sosok tinggi Changmin yang pergi dari hadapanku. Dengan kaku aku masuk kembali kedalam kamarku, melewatkan waktu untuk mengantar kepergian Kibum dari dorm dan tetap duduk di samping tempat tidur Hyukie.

Menatapi wajah kekasihku yang memerah karena alcohol. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Hyukie bisa menganggap masalah ini sebagai masalah besar hingga dia tak menolak tawaran alcohol dari Changmin. Seharusnya dia menolaknya karena jelas sekali bahwa dia bukan peminum, bahkan bukan perokok.

"Mianhe… Mianhe Chagiya, aku tak bermaksud mememberimu sebuah masalah, mianhe."

.

Dia marah padaku dan menghindariku. Aku tak menemukannya di kamar kami pagi ini, dia tak sarapan di kursinya di sampingku dan hanya duduk diam di sudut Van menatapi jendela selama perjalanan ke SM Building. Dia tak menyapaku atau sekedar menatapku sepanjang latihan dance kami padahal saat itu hanya ada aku, dia, Shindong _hyung_ dan Teukie _hyung_ di sana. Dia berada dimanapun selama itu jauh dari jangkauanku. Dan semua itu benar-benar menyiksaku.

Sehari terasa amat panjang, sementara logikaku mengatakan ini takkan berakhir cepat. Mungkin dua minggu atau bila aku beruntung sepuluh hari Hyukie akan mendiamkanku dan menjauhiku.

Aku tahu ini kesalahanku, aku mendiamkannya, mengacuhkannya selama Kibum ada di sampingku. Aku telah menjahatinya dan kupikir ini pantas untuk kuterima.

Kupikir dia akan sedikit melunak bila aku bisa mengambil simpatinya. Membawakannya susu strawberry kesukaannya, bunga, boneka, kaos, CD Dance Michael Jackson atau apapun kesukaannya..

Tapi itu tak terjadi. Yang terparah justru terjadi di hari ke delapan, selasa sore itu.

"_Hyung_, Hyukie belum masuk!" seruku panik saat Van mulai berjalan sementara kursi di sampingku masih kosong.

Anehnya, semua diam.

"Teukie _Hyung_, Hyukie—"

"...telat ... tidak pulang...latihan ...Tokyo," suara Teukie hyung terlalu lirih.

"Apa?"

"Dia akan pulang telat atau mungkin tidak pulang ke Dorm karena ada latikan bersama Homin untuk special perform di SMTownTokyo nanti," meski Teukie _hyung_ mengatakannya terlalu cepat, kali ini aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa? Lalu dia akan tidur dimana kalau tidak pulang? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"Maaf Hae, kami tidak tahu Hyukie tidak memberitahumu sampai kau terlihat terkejut tadi, dia akan tidur di Dorm Homin untuk sementara."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasakan kepalaku berputar begitu hebat.

_TBC_


End file.
